


As you wish dear one

by Ancalima



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I did another, Love Confessions, M/M, Oh my god I blushed so hard during some of this, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: A shared mission with his former Master and his padawan turns into something totally else for Obi-Wan





	

**Author's Note:**

> *akward gestures* tada? ^^;

“Unbonded omega whore.” Obi-wan kept a pleasantly bland look on his face despite the scandalized look of the noble woman he was talking to sent the delegate rushing past them.

“I am so sorry ser Jedi, my people have a very traditional look on-” She was trying to hard, flustered as she tried to sooth over a incident she thought was in the making until Obi-Wan raised his hands and gave her a warm smile, tilting his head lightly. “No apologies needed my lady, I assure you, this is not the first time I have been insulted based on my designation.” He soothed before hesitantly glancing behind himself at the transport shuttle where Qui-Gon and Anakin were talking to the pilot. “I do however hope this incident will be kept from Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker, they are not as...understanding.” He turned back to the lady.

She sighed and rubbed her hands together, expensive silk ruffling at her moves. “I can try Ser Jedi. As I said my people, mostly the older generation, has a very traditional view. With the influx of younger men and women in Government it is getting better but...” She gestured helplessly behind her. “This is why we need Jedi intervention less we descend into civil war, to mitigate between our planets factions and ensure equal rights.”

The auburn haired looked back to where the shuttle with the opposing delegate was taking of. “Unfortunately some of the old are still in charge. I apologize so much Ser Jedi, I never intended for the more traditionalist view of my planet to insult.”

“I am not insulted. I understand.” The auburn haired man smiled calmly.

And he honestly did.

Traditional view of omegas, especially unbonded omegas, were rampart in older human society. With the progress of civilization and socialization into the Republic it was getting better but still, sometimes Obi-Wan still meet resistance based solely on their view of omegas as only good for breeding or pleasure tools.

Whore was the least insulting thing he had been called in his work as a Jedi.

He shifted a bit then nodded more to himself then to her. “Still, its best to be kept from them. They are both...protective of me. Master Jinn was once my master and Padawan Skywalker is my brother-padawan.” Obi-Wan chuckled quietly.

The woman smiled at that. “Ah, so like a family then?”

“The Jedi's aren't suppose to have families but... we work as a family. We have our lineages and we consider it our closest families.” The Knight glanced over as the two finally picked up their bags and came over, both alpha's giving Obi-Wan faint smiles before greeting the lady with bows.

She smiled warmly at both of them, obviously taken in by casual charm they showed. 'Perks of being a beta, you can enjoy looking at both sides.' Obi-Wan thought in amusement to the way her eyes had flashed earlier when she had looked at him.

The added allure and mysticism of being a Jedi was also attractive he understood, their robes hiding so much yet showing of traits at the same time.

“As I told Knight Kenobi, we have arranged for lodgings at the palace for all of you. We were told that there would be trouble with all of you sharing the same living quarters as long as separate bedrooms could be provided.” She beamed at them.

“Your planet is most kind my lady.” Qui-Gon spoke up, his voice a deep rich baritone that made Obi-Wan's toes curl in pleasure. “I can assure you that we wouldn't have minded a tavern or anything of that nature, we are all adjusted to sharing beds for the need of missions.” He smiled.

Anakin just nodded and Obi-Wan had to cover up a grin, he knew that the young alpha was still in his voice changing stage and every time the young man opened his mouth his voice would crack and go high and low as it wanted.

“We have in all honestly slept on rocks a few times.” Obi-Wan carefully injected.

The lady looked faintly horrified. But then again, she had been raised a noble with all the wealth and opulence her family could afford, sleeping on rocks were not something she'd ever had to consider.

“I...I see, hopefully your stay on my planet shall be more...civilized?” She smiled before gesturing them to follow her towards a shuttle with a few guards stationed. 

“I certainly hope so my lady.” The Master offered diplomatically.

The shuttle took them straight to the palace, Qui-Gon engaging the guards and the lady in talks by being his usual charming self. There was a reason why Qui-Gon had always been in such demands though Obi-Wan, despite his 'drawback' of being a omega, was getting his fair share now.

There were certain perks to having been trained by Qui-Gon..

Though it was hilarious when Anakin finally spoke up only for his voice to crack mid word for the poor alpha. 

()()()()()()()()()

Obi-Wan was warm. Scratch that he was boiling but doing his best to hide it though he was pretty sure he could feel perspiration gathering on his forehead and over the bridge of his nose.

He wanted to say something but Obi-Wan was no longer a padawan, he was a knight, he should be above the discomfort and focus on the mission but he can't move past the kriffing heat. He knows the room is just a few degrees warmer then is pleasant for him but both Anakin and Qui-Gon look quite comfortable as the older master argues almost viciously for peace and compromise.

Instead of voicing his discontent Obi-Wan reached for the water, trying not to smile at the sight of his former Master passion for debates and negotiations. That was what Qui-Gon was, serene yet passionate, compassionate and warm to those he cared for as he handled his attachments, the very embodiment of the Living Force.

The Knight almost sighed at his own thought, briefly very relieved to no longer have to shield his thoughts from the training bond they once had. If Qui-Gon knew half the things Obi-Wan sometimes thought about him the other would never speak to him again...or worse, send him to Yoda to talk about appropriateness.

'Why couldn't I have grown out of that stupid padawan crush like everyone else huh? No, I had to go the extra click and actually fall in love with my own Master, who is certainly not interested in a whiny little omega who can't even handle a warm room.' He thought grumpily to himself while placing the cool glass against his forehead.

And then he promptly snapped his eyes open while lowering the glass, a horrifying realization crossing his mind as he recognized his action from past incidents.

He wasn't hot, he was closing in on a heat!

How!?

Obi-Wan took his suppressors like clockwork and regardless he was not suppose to enter another heat for a two tens. It shouldn't be possible for him to enter a heat stage now and Obi-Wan desperately wished for his bond with Qui-Gon to warn him, to ask for help without alerting everyone else.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath through his nose and glanced around before noting that several other omegas seemed to be squirming in their seats, sweat on their brows and flush in their cheeks.

Oh Sith hells. It wasn't just him.

Omegas didn't go into combined heat just on their own, they didn't just sync up. This was done on purpose to disturb the talks and Obi-Wan's mind flashed back to the shuttle and the conversation with the nobility delegate. Traditional indeed!

The Knight had wanted to slip away quietly and avoid a diplomatic incident.

But Obi-Wan had no choice now. He looked to Qui-Gon and reached out with the Force, flashing it, calling his attention as hard as he could. Had they been in the temple or anywhere near a group of people that were Force trained, Obi-Wan would never had done it, it would have been obvious and considered rude.

But for kriffs sake they were about to have a incident on their hands, a major one.

The flash got both Qui-Gon's and Anakin's attention, Qui-Gon having enough care to quietly remove himself from the talks to give his former pupil all his attention though Anakin got to him first since he was closer to Obi-Wan's chair, the blond's eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Obi-Wan?” He whispered, greyish blue eyes looking worriedly as he noted the sweat on his friends face as he leaned towards the older man. Obi-Wan swallowed and ignored the smell of alpha as best he could, Anakin was young, a fresh alpha, strong but very young so it was easier.

“Several of the omegas, including myself, seem to be going into heat.” He whispered back, relying on Anakin to give the message to Qui-Gon. “Perhaps the food or drinks during mid-meal were spiked. I'm on suppressants and I'm several days away from my actual heat and we need to take a break and get this situation under control.” He contained a shiver as Anakin leaned even closer, taking a deep breath.

He noted pupils eating away at the color of the eyes before Anakin was leaning towards Qui-Gon, obviously explaining through the bond between them. Obi-Wan noted Qui-Gon's deep blue eyes growing slightly wide before he looked closely at the young Knight and then out over the room.

Qui-Gon stood, smiling blandly though his eyes were glittering angrily like two storm pools as the delegates shut up. “It seems that there has been sabotage.” He said almost cheerfully.

The room descended into chaos.

()()()()()()()

In retrospect, it was a good thing that Qui-Gon had sent Anakin to escort Obi-Wan to their living quarters while handling the situation himself. More then one alpha and beta had shown more then a passing interest in Obi-Wan and had not Anakin been there to deter them, they might have tried something.

Obi-Wan could well defend himself, that was not the issue, the issue was sparking a galactical incident which was exactly what they were trying to avoid by contacting the omegas bonded mates or family members to get them home until the situation could calm down. A Jedi omega sent to negotiate punching the lights out of a locals alpha would be cause for a situation.

“Are you alright Obi-Wan? Do you need anything?”

Of course one of the draw backs, at least in Obi-Wan's mind, was Anakin practically fussing over him and being practically pressed against the other males side, the teen almost as tall as Obi-Wan at the age of sixteen.

“Anakin, I know this is...” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “Difficult for you. But please, I'm fine. Once I get to the rooms, I can hide out in the bedroom and..” And what?

Wallow in another heat so close to the one he had already had?

Stink up not just his room but the living space they were sharing?

Force, Anakin was going to be unbearable, fresh alpha's always were around omegas in heat. Or perhaps the knight could convince Qui-Gon to send Anakin away?

No wait, that wouldn't be fair just for-

A sensation of something running along Obi-Wan's thigh snapped him back and he drew a sharp breath in shock, Anakin alerted to it in a instance. “Obi-Wan?” He asked worriedly, stepping even closer, a line of heat against Obi-Wan's side before taking a sharp breath in shock as he smelled it.

“...Anakin, our quarters, now.” Obi-Wan got out as steadily as possible even as slick was coating his shorts and leggings.

The Padawan picked up Obi-Wan and put on a burst of Force speed, his only thought for his friend instead of propriety as this was a highly sensitive matter. Obi-Wan just held on though the moment they were inside he scrambled out of the blond's arms and towards his room. 

Absently he felt a shift in the Force, Anakin informing Qui-Gon of the situation even as he closed the door and locked it behind him, standing on trembling legs before he struggled out of his clothes. He dropped them to the floor instead of folding them as he usually did, stumbling to the bed.

Force he wanted to be back home, though home had never quite felt like the Knight rooms he had been presented with. No, home had always been his padawan rooms or the couch in Qui-Gon's quarters. Home had been that terrible coffee table that wobbled if you put to much weight on one side, home had been the cup of sapir tea pressed into his hands by a worried Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan studied ever so hard for his next assignment. Home...home would always be Qui-Gon.

That thought produced more slick and Obi-Wan muffled a whimper into the unfamiliar sheets. They had only been slept in one night, they hadn't even had time to take on Obi-Wan's own smell, still unfamiliar to him and right now all he longed for was at least something familiar.

A knock on his door made him jerk his head up to stare at it, relieved when it didn't open. “W-What?”

“Master Qui-Gon told me that every omega has managed to get picked up by mate or family and you're not to worry about it. Also that I've been given alternative lodgings since...well yeah.” Anakin's voice sounded husky even through the door before cracking on the last word. It sent relief into Obi-Wan, because it reminded him what a horrible idea it would be to get up and let Anakin in.

His relief covered up Anakin's wording, blinding him to the clue.

“O-Oh, good, good...I'm sorry Anakin.”

“Don't be! This isn't your fault Obi-Wan. I'm going to go pack now, and be out of your way. Take care.” Obi-Wan listened to the steps fading and then buried his face back in the sheets, shaking a bit, warmth rolling over his skin. Whatever they had been spiked with, it was causing his heat to come in hard, fast waves.

Usually he'd have a lot more time, a slow build up of scent, reactions and warmth. This was just everything coming in at once. 'No wonder the alphas in the room had been almost aggressively negotiating.' He thought dryly. 

A wave of painful aches rolled through Obi-Wan's body and he gave a short, surprised cry before stifling it in the sheets, eyes wide. It was a miracle that Anakin hadn't heard it.

Or perhaps he did and was fighting against the urge to check on him?

Obi-Wan really didn’t' want to know.

Instead he rolled onto his side while grabbing one of the pillows, pulling it against his face while tucking his knees up to his chest as he clung to the silky soft pillow. He heard the front door open and then soft murmur before the door closed, whimpering quietly into the pillow.

He was alone. Anakin had left, it was fine if he made noises now. Qui-Gon would come and pack and then he'd be ful-

A soft brush against his shields jerked him out of his thoughts, so familiar that Obi-Wan would have recognized it even at the state of unconsciousness if necessary. “Q-Qui-Gon?” He rasped.

“Right here Obi-Wan.” There was that deep voice of Qui-Gon right outside his door, wracking shivers down Obi-Wan's back as it always did. 

“W-What...”

“I was going to wait until we got home.” That made no sense and Obi-Wan licked his to dry lips. “I was going to send Anakin away for a few day, ask you over for dinner, ask you to be mine. To come back to our quarters.” Green eyes widened in shock. 

That didn't make sense. What did Qui-Gon Jinn want with Obi-Wan Kenobi?

A well respected Alpha, highly revered for his skills in negotiations, a master of the Ataru, master of the chosen one. And Obi-Wan was just...

He was just a omega initiate who had almost aged out, who'd left the order once, who'd had so many brushes and clashes with the dark side it was a wonder he hadn't Fallen, no wonder that Qui-Gon had shuffled him off as soon as possible when Anakin had showed up. What in all Force could Qui-Gon ever want with him?

The knight heard a sharp breath and winced as he realized he had let his shields fall so low he was broadcasting.

“Oh Obi-Wan, you can't really be...Obi-Wan, it was not easy to set you aside but you were ready. You had been ready for two years to take your trials. What you needed to know, I couldn't teach you, it wasn't I who defeated the Sith but you. Obi-Wan, please dear one, never think so little of yourself.” Qui-Gon sounded pained.

A soft brush against his mind was gathered and then drew Obi-Wan towards where Qui-Gon was, past the older mans shields so Obi-Wan could feel the deep love Qui-Gon had for him. “Tell me to leave Obi-Wan, and I will. And if you let me stay I'll spend every second making sure you know just how much you are loved and wanted.” 

“The council-”

“I already talked to them. They were worried about the fact that you were my former padawan but allowed for the years past it to be taken into consideration.” Qui-Gon answered quietly, his voice taking on a husky note as he was unable to resist the sweet omega scent.

“Just...why?” Obi-Wan insecurities laid bare in his voice.

“Why? Better question would be how could I not want you?” Qui-Gon's voice went into a deep little chuckle. “You, brave and cunning, a silver tongued diplomat that would rather spend a quiet moment in a tea house then argue with politicians. Mischievous imp that hides behind those honorable veneers of a Jedi Knight and don't let all these nobles catch on to the fact that you could run a prank past them with the ease of a hundred younglings. And past all of that, a young handsome man with enough compassion to fill a thousand stars. Tell me rather how I could not love you, you who brought so much Light into my life?”

Obi-Wan shifted at that, staring at the door with wide eyes before giving a little cry as aches rolled through him again, shuddering against the sheets and pillows. There was a low noise on the other side of the door, a tiny growl. “Obi-Wan, tell me to leave now or I don't think...please dear one.” 

Dear one?

That was a good name, it was better then little one for sure. But dear one?

He could grow to love that little nickname as long as it wasn't used in public.

The knight slowly got to his feet, shuffling towards the door to open it, finding Qui-Gon right outside his door. He peered up into deep blue eyes, watching the pupils eat away the color as he stared at the man. “Please...come in.” He murmured, standing there shirtless and sweaty in front of the other man, he'd be embarrassed about the slick rolling down his thighs if it wasn't for Qui-Gon's sharp breath as he stepped closer and wrapped the smaller man up in his arms, burying Obi-Wan into a deep hug as he cupped the others head and gave him a deep kiss. 

Qui-Gon's lips were dry and warm and everything Obi-Wan had ever dreamed of, tasting of the tea he favored and one of the sugary fruits they had been given at lunch. He buried his hands into the others tunics before shifting his hands lower to undo the belts, eager to feel skin and whining as Qui-Gon started to push him backwards towards the bed.

“So eager.” Qui-Gon grumbled against the others lips, rubbing his fingers against the others scalp with care. 

“You're overdressed. And I'm to warm.” Was the short answer as Obi-Wan dropped belts and tabards to the side before pulling back. “Tunic, off.” 

“Demandy busy body huh?” Qui-Gon teased even as the did as told, growling when Obi-Wan knelt down to undo the straps of the older mans boots. “Very demanding.”

“Shut up. I've dreamed of this for years.” 

Obi-Wan got a short growling warning before he drawn up again by a firm grip on his shoulder, his mouth crushed against Qui-Gon's in a bruising kiss as large hands cupped his rear and drew him up. Reacting on instinct, Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around the other Jedi's hips, locking his ankles at the small of the older mans back with a low moan.

“Sweet Force Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon groaned against his lips before carefully dropping onto his knees on the bed and pinning the younger man under him against the bed. He kicked his boots of and pinned the other to the mattress, stretching out his full body as he muzzled his own bristles against Obi-Wan's, chucking at the whine before nipping at the fur covered jawline, slowly moving down the others neck.

“Qui!” Obi-Wan whined and arched his neck for the older man, moaning when he felt lips and teeth latch onto the joint between neck and shoulder, nibbling and biting. “Still...overdressed.” He panted, rubbing his fingers into the others long hair.

Qui-Gon just hummed around the flesh in his mouth, rubbing his hands along Obi-Wan's flanks, touching what he had wanted for longer then what was honestly proper. Fingers teased dips and curves, feeling strong muscles flex and jerk, testing the consistency of scars and teasing nerves before he rested broad hands on jerky hips. 

He lifted his eyes to peer into Obi-Wan's green ones with a small smirk. “You smell so sweet Obi-Wan but by the time we get back, you're going to smell like me and everyone's going to know it.” He pecked the other on the nose sweetly.

“Possessive bastard.” Obi-Wan laughed breathlessly before moaning as Qui-Gon rubbed his hipbones with his thumbs. 

“A little bit. Force know how some of them get around you, especially close to heat. Never thought I'd get the chance to...I wasn't going to do this until enough time had passed and I figured you'd be bonded far before that time had passed.” He pressed a kiss to the hicky on Obi-Wan's neck before looking at him again, hooking his fingers underneath the shorts. “But you aren't. And you're letting me...My Obi-wan, Obi-love, dear one.” He murmured heatedly before tugging the shorts down as Obi-Wan lifted his hips.

“My Qui-Gon. My Qui.” Obi-Wan whined before glaring at him. “You're still overdressed!” He cried out, rubbing his calf against Qui-Gon's thigh for point, glaring at the leggings before abruptly throwing his head back into the pillows with a cry as a finger teased his slick entrance. 

“What was that Obi-love?” The older man asked almost pleasantly if it hadn't been for the deep huskiness of his voice, leaning down to slowly nibble and bite down the others golden furred chest. He was going to take his time and make Obi-Wan feel better than anyone ever had made him feel, not even Obi-Wan pushing his buttons and smelling so sweet was going to rush that.

“Ah...”Obi-Wan moaned and arched against the finger and mouth, giving a frustrated groan as Qui-Gon's free hand gripped his hip, pinning it. Yet the touches never stopped, light licks and nibbles across his chest, finger slowly circling and creating shocks down below as precum dripped from the knights heavy erection.

“That's what I thought.” Qui-Gon murmured while nipping his way down Obi-Wan's stomach, his finger slowly pushing inside. He closed his eyes at the tight heat he found and sent a quick prayer to the Force for patience even as he gave Obi-Wan's navel a little nip, chuckling gravelly at the squeak filled moan that got him.

He ignored his own needs, the bulge pressing against his to tight leggings as he teased his younger love with all the experience he had built over the decades. Though the keening cry Obi-Wan issued when he licked the head of his cock would have broken a lesser man, as would the bitter flavor. 

Qui-Gon kept a tight grip the others hip while slowly and carefully licking along the shaft, pressing in a secondary finger as Obi-Wan clenched around the first, shuddering himself when Obi-Wan gave a needy whine. 'Force preserve me.' 

“Qui, please! I can...I can handl-oh!” Green eyes rolled into the back of his head as Qui-Gon took him deep into his throat, luring in the third finger without any problem despite Obi-Wan trying to roll his hip out of the strong grasp.

And then he screamed when Qui-Gon crooked his fingers inside of him against that particulate spot. That got all of the older mans focus as he pulled of the throbbing cock to give it all his focus, licking his swollen lips as Obi-Wan gave his vocal approval to the touches happening and to the ways Qui-Gon was playing his body.

Biting back a growl as he shifted back, Qui-Gon pulled his fingers from that writhing body, wiping his slick hand on the silky sheets before furiously working on the laces of his leggins as Obi-Wan clenched, feeling ever so empty but not for long.

Qui-Gon was back between his legs, leggings barely pushed down his thighs as he slid between Obi-Wan's own muscled ones, leaning forward to wrap both arms around the auburn haired man before rolling them both until the knight was on top, straddling the alphas hip with a surprised squeak.

“Qui...Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan licked his lips, resting his hands on the others chest as his body throbbed with need.

“Go on...take what you need.” Qui-Gon encouraged, hands on the others hips, stroking the golden skin with his thumbs, not guiding but supporting with a hungry smile. “Let me see you take what you need Obi-love.”

Green eyes stared down at him before Obi-Wan shifted and reached backwards, biting his lips as he grasped the heavy and leaking erection that belonged to Qui-Gon. Carefully getting it into position he shifted and pushed back and down, moaning in bliss at the ease the other slid inside him, body trembling as those hands still held onto his hip, still not clinging but grasping support.

“Oh, Oh Obi-Wan, you're prefect.” Qui-Gon hissed, feeling the other come to stop right on top of the knot, eyes open to catch the moment his lover felt it, watching that lusty, wide eyed look on the knights face.

He looked resplendent to Qui-Gon. Dazzling and deserving of everything the alpha could give him, of everything he ever had and he'd give it willingly to Obi-Wan. He dislodged one hand and reached up to brush his fingertips against the auburn beard, gratified when Obi-Wan willingly leaned into the hand and nuzzled it while slowly rocking his hips, taking what he needed just as Qui-Gon had told him to do.

“Qui-Gon...love.” Obi-Wan moaned, nuzzling those long fingers and broad palm. “Feels so good.” He whispered heatedly, staring down at him with lidded eyes as sweat rolled down his skin. A short cry escaped him when his prostate got a brush and he instantly shifted to get it again, gaining speed as he worked his hips, powerful thighs assisting him from rocking to bouncing as the hand on his cheek fell back to his hip.

Of everything he had imaged to come in his future, this was not it. He had been content to be alone, to be without a bondmate as long as he had Qui-Gon's friendship. Obi-Wan had been content to quietly admire the man but this?

This was so much better and he whimpered happily before opening his eyes and leaning down, kissing swollen lips with his own, burying his hands into Qui-Gon's long hair as he tasted himself on those lips. “Please.” He whined, grinding down against the knot.

And then the world spun as Obi-Wan was once again beneath the older man, the back of his head cupped in Qui-Gon's large hand. All thoughts melted away like butter as Qui-Gon pushed against him, the knot feeling bigger then before before it pushed inside and pulsed within him.

Just like that Obi-Wan melted, back of his head thrown into that palm as he came hard between their abdomens, dazedly feeling Qui-Gon's free hand tilt his hip up for a better position until Qui-Gon was too following along, heat entering Obi-Wan as the knot expanded and locked inside him.

Slowly they came of their high, skin against skin as Qui-Gon rested his own sweaty forehead against Obi-Wan's, blue and green meeting in lazy intimacy.

“...Hi...” Obi-Wan whispered as he felt he was seeing Qui-Gon for the first time, feeling the fingers in his hair rub his scalp gently to make up for the grip it had moments ago.

“Hi back.” Qui-Gon murmured, smiling softly before carefully shifting them until they were laying on their side, tucking Obi-Wan against his chest and stroking his back as they cooled down for now, his legs between the his lovers own. “We're going to be here a while. Depending on how much of the drug you got in, it may last from twenty four hours to closer to forty eight.” 

That got a soft hum out of Obi-Wan. “How long have you...I mean...me?” He peeked at the other, wanting answers.

“If you're asking how long I've been lusting for you, far longer then was honestly appropriate.” Qui-Gon traced along the spine with his fingertips before tugging the blanket up as his young lover shivered. “You should be asking how long I have loved you.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan's nose.

Green eyes peered at him, shifting a bit only to bite back a low noise as that shifted the knot. “W-Well...how long have you loved me?” He flushed at even asking the question so bluntly.

“Since I thought I'd lose you on Naboo.” Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan's cheek, stroking the cheekbone slowly. “You were so brave and shining in the Force. And then you were all alone against the Sith because of me and all I could think was that you had never been as gorgeous as that moment, never been as handsome as that shining beacon moment. And I knew, I knew if you fell I'd follow you into the Force.”

“...That's a terrible thing to confess my Qui-Gon.”

“But a truthful one Obi-love. I don't think I'd ever been as happy as when I woke up to find you in the healing ward on Naboo along with me, only minor injuries sustained.” Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead. “After that...well it became a game of waiting I must confess. If I had confessed there and then the council would have had to separate us, sent you on solo missions for a long time. You needed time to grow and be your own Knight. Didn't mean it didn't hurt and I cherished every moment you spared for me and Anakin.”

“And now enough time has passed?” Obi-Wan closed his eyes as Qui-Gon pressed another kiss to his nose. 

“You are a brilliant knight Obi-Wan. A brilliant man who knows his own mind. So yes, the council, for all that I clash with them and defy them, has given their permission. If you want me that is.”

“There's no place I'd rather be then right here in your arms Qui-Gon.”

They shared a warm smile and a comfortable silence.

“...You are not calling me Obi-love in public.”

“As you wish dear one.”


End file.
